staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - W hipnozie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 1 Koniec Świata (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Olivier Julien; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /35/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /30/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Sowa płomykówka i jej długi lot (Travels with my Owl. Owl's Odyssey) - txt. str. 777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); reż.:Istvan Nadaskay, Elisabeth Korinek-Schönthal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2715; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5872 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5872); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przepis dnia - /30/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Perliczka na nowo odkryta; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 154, Przypadkowa narzeczona (Bonanza, ep. 154, Bullet for a Bride); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2716; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2484 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /36/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /31/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Getsemani - txt. str. 777 79'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Emilia Nagórka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Agata Buzek, Przemysław Bluszcz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Antoni Pawlicki, Maciej Zakościelny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Homeland I - odc. 7 (Homeland, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice z Cleveland (The Cleveland Captives: What really happened?) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Rick Edwards; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Glina - odc. 15/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Świat się kręci - /36/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Bonanza - odc. 154, Przypadkowa narzeczona (Bonanza, ep. 154, Bullet for a Bride); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice z Cleveland (The Cleveland Captives: What really happened?) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Rick Edwards; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Notacje - Edward Zajicek. Strategia pozytywnej inspiracji; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 22/91 Względy bezpieczeństwa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 362; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 990 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.159 - Nietypowy trójkąt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wielokulturowy" (127) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 30 "Mamisynek"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Prawo natury - W lasach strefy umiarkowanej (HOW NATURE WORKS: SEASONAL FOREST) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Boscy w sieci - odc. 7 "Złoty Interes"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 31 "Biedni i bogaci"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 990 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 991 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1010; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 745; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 4/12 "Solistka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Broń - najstarsze uzależnienie Ameryki (America' s gun addiction) 28'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Howard Bradburn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? -Fundamentaliści z Zachodniego Brzegu (Price tag wars) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Jane Corbin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Instynkt - odc. 7 "Klątwa" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 9/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 109); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 10/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 110); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 10/13 - Teoria spisku; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Panorama 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 21.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Drift - moje drugie życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 152 (odc. 152); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Etniczne klimaty - Jeszcze w Polsce są Grecy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kościół z bliska - odc. 59; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Antenowe remanenty - Trójka w kosmosie - Kabarety "Czerwony Tulipan w Piwnicy pod Harendą; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Trójka w kosmosie - Kabarety: "Czerwony Tulipan w Piwnicy pod Harendą", cz. II; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Słynne miejsca Lwowa - o lwowskich cymelinach opwiada Jerzy Janicki - Kawiarnia Zalewskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Drift - moje drugie życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English - 240; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - 211; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Panorama Sport 15:15 Rozmowy o nadziei - Depresja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Droga; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Przechodzień codzienny 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pamiętne słowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 My w Metropolii - TRISTAR; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Smak poniedziałku - Dom Uphagena; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy - Sylwia Chutnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Forum Panoramy 20:15 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Droga; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Pogoda - 21.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 21.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Trzygłów; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Everyday English - 240; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol - 211; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2434 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 53 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 31 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 32 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 335 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 47 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 36 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1761 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1193 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 590 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 473 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1762 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 345 20:10 Hitman 22:00 Stone 0:15 Breaking Bad Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 1:15 Dziupla Cezara Odcinek: 3 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 50 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1474 TVN 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3715 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2220 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 620 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1273 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 237 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 111 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 610 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 35 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 238 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2221 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 112 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 36 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3716 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1808 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1079 21:30 Lekarze Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 23:30 Wybrani Odcinek: 20 0:30 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3716 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1081 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2221 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek - "Planowanie planety" (s. II, odc. 7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Portrety - Komeda - muzyczne ścieżki życia (.) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwajcaria (2009); reż.: Claudia Buthenhoff-Duffy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Filmy z audiodeskrypcją - Biała sukienka - txt. str. 777 AD 65'; film TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Sambor Czarnota, Paweł Małaszyński, Izabela Dąbrowska, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Tysiąc zakazanych krzaków - txt. str. 777 38'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Kielar, Tymon Wyciszkiewicz; wyk.:Eryk Lubos, Katarzyna Chlebny, Małgorzata Zawadzka, Grzegorz Wojdon, Joachim Lamża; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Poniedziałek z piosenką - Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Poniedziałek z piosenką - Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Filmy z audiodeskrypcją - Biała sukienka - txt. str. 777 AD 65'; film TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Sambor Czarnota, Paweł Małaszyński, Izabela Dąbrowska, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Księgarnie - odc. 2 - Łódź; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Tysiąc zakazanych krzaków - txt. str. 777 38'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Kielar, Tymon Wyciszkiewicz; wyk.:Eryk Lubos, Katarzyna Chlebny, Małgorzata Zawadzka, Grzegorz Wojdon, Joachim Lamża; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 5) - Pułapki psychoterapii; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Portrety - Komeda - muzyczne ścieżki życia (.) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwajcaria (2009); reż.: Claudia Buthenhoff-Duffy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Gra o wszystko 61'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk.:Gerard Cieślik, Jacek Łapiński, Krzysztof Warzycha, Sabina Chromińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 4 - Odkrycie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Wielkie ekranizacje - Blaszany bębenek (Die Blechtrommel) - txt. str. 777 156'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja, Polska (1979); reż.:Volker Schlondorff; wyk.:Mario Adorf, David Bennent, Angela Winkler, Tina Engel, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 28; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Videofan - odc. 34 - CSW Toruń (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Videogalerie odc. 86 - CSW Toruń (3); magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Videogalerie Aneks: Spirala; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Ibiza po zmroku (Ibiza Occident) 85'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); reż.:Günter Schwaiger; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Sztuka czytania (III odc. 3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.10.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Värmland" (117); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ex Libris - 143; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Rodzina Kanderów - odc. 12 - Gorzkie dni. Rok 1976; serial obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ryjek wiecznie głodny; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zaproszenie - Chodzić w góry, biesiadować; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Testament von Olszewskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Pancerz - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Cafe Historia - Naziści pod sąd; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Cwał - txt. str. 777 103'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 25 lat FSO. 1951 - 1976; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Krzyż Grunwaldu dla Wojdy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Ex Libris - Historyczna książka roku odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Domy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - Teodor Schulz I Hans Joachim Matthias; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 1 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Kalendarium historyczne - Ostatni partyzant Rzeczypospolitej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Arciuch; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.10.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Spór o historię - Franco - morderca, czy mąż stanu?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. Na zachodnich rubieżach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Flesz historii - odc. 153; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Złota eskorta. Siedem Gwiazd (The Gold Conveyer - Seven Star Inkstone) 97'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Chiny (2007); reż.:Li Cai; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Widziałam - Taka ciężka ręka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Widziałam - Przywykli; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Zaproszenie - Chodzić w góry, biesiadować; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Pamięć. Tajemnice lasów Piaśnicy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Krzyszkowski, Dariusz Walusiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 To był rock! - Perfect '83; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 43 Aktywny wypoczynek w lesie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Tajemnica J - 23; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Janka - odc. 5 - Nocne czary (Janka 5 Nocne czary); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - sadzenie ryżu (342); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 932 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 78* - Poród amatorski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (163); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 799* - Kilka słów prawdy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 40 Modele latające; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - sadzenie ryżu (342); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tacy sami - odc. 6 pt. Kobieta policjant; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /14/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 932 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Historia w grach i zabawach; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 39/39 - To moje podwórko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 4/13* - Smok - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (343); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /3/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 5 - Nocne czary (Janka 5 Nocne czary); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 39/39 - To moje podwórko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 4/13* - Smok; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 932; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /3/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia